


Transporter

by faultymindpalace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy saves their ass, Dream Sex, F/M, Non Civil War compliant, badass Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultymindpalace/pseuds/faultymindpalace
Summary: "That's the point Rogers, I'm diverting the danger away from you!: Darcy said. Steve refuses, saying that her safety is just as important as theirs.Steve, my safety doesn't need to matter to you."





	Transporter

Steve was starting to lose hope. He had one of Bucky's arms over his shoulder and Sam took the other half of his weight. It only took one little step to the left and boom, a bullet went straight through Bucky's leg. What bad luck. The four of them were scrambling to find somewhere to hide but the streets were empty. They were trapped, hiding in a not so obvious alleyway. Steve looks around the surrounding buildings but he shakes his head. He looks at Sam and he sees his deep set frown. Both of them knew.

 "C'mon we need to move." Steve orders. They move forward, slowly. Three of them were limping at Bucky's weight.

 "Leave…me…" Bucky hisses in pain as he puts weight on his injured leg.

 "All of this is for you Barnes, we're not going to leave you now." Sam pants out.

 Steve hears the piercing sound of rubber on concrete. His heart wracks against his chest. He shares a look with Sam and their pace quickens. The sound gets closer and closer. The car's heavy wheels vibrates the pavement and Steve is at a loss. He shares another look at Sam and he eyes his wings clipped to his back.

 "Nope, no. I am not leaving you too. We suffer together." Sam claps Bucky's back and he grunts.

 "Fucker." Bucky mumbles and Steve lets himself smile. He readjusts Bucky's weight on his shoulders and they start to run.

 They make progress but it doesn't even out the playing field. The vibrations are getting stronger and Steve could vaguely make out the sirens. He looks back and he sees the parade of black SUVs like a blurry black blob behind the mirage.

 "Fuck" he says under his breath.

 "Oh this is bad." Sam comments. "What do we do?"

Steve scans around for options. Steve offers to be left behind but Sam disagrees right off the bat. Then, Bucky offered to be left behind again and both of the them shouted in his ears.

 "I could scout the area for a place to hide. That's our best bet." Steve offered. Sam nodded in agreement. They reached a curve and before Steve could put his foot on the road they see a car appear right before their eyes.

 Steve sees through the rolled down window, a woman on the driver seat, her hands tight on the wheel. She looks straight at him, steely blue eyes piercing straight through his.

 "Get in." she commanded. Steve stands still, staring at her.

"Who are you?" Sam asks already lumbering toward the back seat.

"Doesn't matter right now. Get in." The woman leans forward and opens the passenger door. It creeps open and automatically Steve shuffles in. The moment all the doors close, it locks. Steve tries to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

 Bucky points his gun at her. Sam shouts.

"Bucky!"

"Who are you and who do you work for?"

Steve voiced his own shout of disapproval but a tense silence filled the car.

 He looks at the woman, now peering at her rear view mirror. He looks too and he sees the black blobs slowly getting closer. The woman cranes her neck and he hears her joints pop.

 "Right now the only thing that matters is that I'm the only one that stands in the way of you being caught. So be nice and put down the god damn gun." His brows raise at the sound of her voice. It was high and nasally but she manages to emanate authority.

 "Or…" the woman unlocks the car "you could refuse help and limp your way to safety since you've been doing a  so well." She releases her hands on the wheel and she crosses them over her chest.

 "Bucky." Sam speaks before Steve could open his mouth. Sam reaches over and lowers Bucky's arm, muttering about manners and gratitude. Steve watches as the woman gradually slump her shoulders as Bucky lowers the gun. She lets out a breath and she closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them and her brows crease. She fixes her eyes on the road and puts one hand on the wheel and one hand on the gear.

 "Buckle up boys, this is going to be fun." She stomps the accelerator and they get shoved into their seats.

 Steve scrambles to put in his seat belt as the woman wrenches the car into a U turn.

 "God damn, some of us are injured." Bucky howls in the backseat as his leg hits the back of Steve's chair.

 "so fucking ungrateful." she murmurs in her mouth. Steve looks out of the window he sees the cars disappear one by one. Steve lets out a breath he's been holding.

 The woman turns the car again and Steve had to hold his stomach from retching. For after thirty minutes, she finally eases on the accelerator and they drive smoothly on the road. She steals a glance at him.

 "You should take a picture, it'll last longer." Steve fights off a blush as two of his friends start giggling in the back seat. He pries his eyes away from her and stares out the window.

 She was still driving too fast. He couldn't make out any street sign. The sun was starting to set and all the buildings started to blur together in a bluish purple hue.

 "I work for Jane Foster, if you really want to know." She speaks up. She shifts gears and the car slows down, the engine purring softly.

 "Foster?" Sam pipes up. "Thor's woman." Her brows furrow and her mouth twists. Her foot slams on the accelerator and Sam's head hits the back of his seat. He shouts in pain.

 "Dr. Jane Foster. Award winning physicist Dr. Jane Foster. Managed to host a pure entity of evil in her body  and still lived Dr. Jane Foster. Managed to save the world twice Dr. Jane Foster. Future princess of Asgard Dr. Jane Foster." She hits the brakes, pushing all of them forward.

 She twists in her seat and looks at Sam, rubbing his head.

 "Sorry." he apologizes. Steve hides his smile.

 The woman starts driving and her hands are smooth on the wheel. They were small hands, pale and neatly manicured, but they were steady and sure. She looks out into the darkening road, her hair falling from her bun and bunching around her face. Her lips twists and she works her mouth.

 "I'm Darcy Lewis. Her assistant." she finally reveals herself.

 "You're the one…" her large eyes fixes on him and Steve swallows the lump in his throat. "you'retheonewhotasedThor?" he said in a rush. She gives him the onceover before focusing back on the road. She smirks. Steve relaxes his fisted hands.

 "Yeah." she drawls out while nodding her head.

"I would like to say…"Sam speaks up. "I am a huge fan. Thor wouldn't shut up about it. I am impressed."

 Her smirk flashes into a grin and the twinkle in her eyes brightened her whole face.

 "Thank you."

 "Who's Thor?" Bucky groans. The smile leaves Darcy's face and her lips twist again.

 "Another story for another time. Look." She says. She slows down the car and Steve didn't notice until the neon lights glared at him. He looks out the window and sees the motel.

 "Where are we?" he asks her.

"Some place where they can't find us." she replied. She unbuckles her seatbelt. She looks at the back and sees Bucky's wound. The bleeding has stopped but it needs to be cleaned soon. Darcy clicks her tongue at the blood stain on the seat.

"Don't worry. I prepared for this. Now c'mon!" she hurries out of the car. The three men exchange glances. Steve looks up and sees Darcy open up her trunk. She closes it and he sees her juggling three suitcases in her arms up to her chin.

 "Are we going to trust her or?" Bucky trails off.

"Thor trusts her." Steve says. "Why shouldn't we?"

Sam nods and helps unbuckles Bucky's seatbelt.

"I don't know who this Thor is but he better have good judgement or else." Bucky complains as he lumbers his way out of the car, with Sam's help. Steve lets himself sit there for a moment and just smile.

 He turns his head when he sees Darcy knocking on the window, waving for him to get out.

 Steve unlocks and Darcy opens the door.

"C'mon we only got so much time before people start pouring in. I distracted the manager. The lobby is empty. " Darcy grabs a hold of his arm and leads him out. She takes one look at the street and he pushes him back in again, landing flat on his ass. She shuts the door close and covers the window with her back. Steve takes the hint and ducks under the dashboard, squeezing in as much of his body could allow.

 Darcy taps on his window again and he resurfaces, breathing in deep. Darcy opens the door and throws in a trench coat that suddenly materialized.

 "Here you go, for extra measure." Steve hastily puts on the coat. Darcy reopens the door and bends over. She whispers in his ear

"The manager's going to be back. I'll distract him, the moment his back is turned, run. The room is 3B. Here's the key." She grabs his bare hands (His gloves are in his pockets.) and places the key in his palm. Steve was surprised to feel her hands were callous. In fact he was surprised that he could feel all of her. Her hot breath on his skin making it hard to concentrate.

 "You got it?" she asks him. Steve nods his reply.

 She removes herself from him and walks away. Slamming the door shut. Steve blows out a breath. He looks at her swaying hips, each step solid and sure. She walks with her head held high and a level gaze.

 Steve grasps the handle of the door. Darcy looks back at him then. She looked like she was in slow motion. Her hair was defying gravity, slowly cascading curls, framing her face. Her blue eyes, slowly encouraging him to move. He sprang into action. He gets out of the car and Darcy goes into the building.

 Steve enters and he sees the lobby was already empty. He fidgets with the keys in his hands. He bows his head and walks, almost runs to the room. He almost got lost in the myriad of hallways that all looked the same, peach walls, red carpet, a tacky painting in between the doors. He finally stumbles on a door marked 3B and he inserts the key. He turns the knob but before pushing the door he says.

 "Bucky, put down the gun. It's me." He heard muffled conversation and a gun being thrown on the table. He pushes the door open and sees Bucky stretched out on one of the beds and Sam kneeling beside him, cleaning his wound.

 "Where's Darcy?" Sam asks, tying the clean bandage into a knot.

"Distracting the manager." Steve answers. He notices one of the three suitcases were opened and was rummaged through. He also noticed Sam's armor on the floor. Steve was pulled back in the conversation when he heard Bucky mumble something.

 "Hey, respect the nice lady who saved our asses." Sam tapped on Bucky's injury. He winces.

 "Ow! Do you even know her?" He asks as he worms away from Sam. Steve finds a chair next to the window and sits. He notices the smell of perfume.

"Hey Steve." Bucky calls out to him again.

"She's a friend of Thor. We can trust her."

"That's easy for you to say. How did she even know where to meet us? She's been preparing for this Steve. She didn't just see us limping on an empty street and thought, 'hey hitchhikers!'"

 "He's got a point Steve."

Steve's face twist in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah she's been living here Steve." Sam answers.  "When we got here, the bed wasn't made. There's leftovers in the fridge. Her clothes are in the closet."

"Wait you looked in her closet?!"

"Look, she's been preparing for this. Don't you at least think its suspicious. Plus, Foster works for Stark. Don't you think…" A knock sounded on the door.

 "Barnes, it's me. Put the gun down." she says. Steve meets Sam's gaze.. Bucky had one hand on the gun on the night stand but didn't even bothere to raise it. That's an improvement.

 "Look, you can choose to trust her or not but we need her, right now."  Steve stands to get the door. He opens it and he sees Darcy standing with a heap of bags on her arms.

 Her eyes bug open at the sight of him and she quickly rushes into the room.

 "I thought you would change out of your costume already." Darcy says. She walks over to the coffee table and places the bags carefully on the table.

 "What took you so long? Did you have fun distracting the manager?" Bucky says, wiggling his brows. Darcy rolls her eyes.

 "It took me forever and yes, Barnes, me and the manager bought you guys food. Your fucking welcome." she laid out the styrofoam containers and the tupperwares and the whole room smelled of beef stew and chicken curry. Steve could hear his own stomach growling.

 "Now say it." she demanded.

 "What?" Sam asks, his eyes fixed on the steaming food.

 "Say, 'Thank you Darcy'."

And like a choir of school boys, they did.

The four of them feast on the food Darcy brought. There was beef stew, chicken currey, fried rice, and sweet and sour fish.

Steve appreciated how Darcy anticipated their large appetites. There was enough food to feed ten people. Darcy opens the refrigerator and pulls out a pitcher of water. She passes on mugs and cups around. They feasted for at least thirty minutes. The sounds of slurping and chewing fills the room

 A sudden ringing fills the room. A song plays, Steve found it peculiar. It was about waiting for buses in the rain. Sam giggled to himself, amused. Darcy stands and grabs her phone. She presses it to her ear and she grins from ear to ear. She walks to the door and goes but Steve hears her through the thin walls.

 "Hi Jane! Yes, I'm still alive. How about you?"

 Steve eyes the closed the door.

 "So what do you think about Lewis?" Sam speaks up. "Other than she's pretty." Bucky barks out a laugh and Sam joins in.

 "I don't…"

"Of course Steve." Bucky says. "You weren't stealing glances at her and you weren't blushing every time you see her smile."

"Ooh Steve has a crush. How cute." Sam coos.

"I haven't seen you this enamored since Peggy kneed Jones in the groin." Steve's face straightened up at the mention of Peggy's name.

 "I… Can we not talk about this?" Steve asked, he cracks. Bucky nods, acknowledging that he hit a nerve. They sat in silence when Darcy walked back in.

 "Alright then. Since all of you are well fed, I reckon you want to plan for what to do next?" She asks. While waiting for a response she goes to the other bed and pulls a duffel bag from under it. She plops it on and the mattress dips at the weight. She opens it and takes out a black laptop. She hands it to Sam who takes it timidly.

 "Don't worry. I wiped it out. There's built-in wifi in that thing so don't worry about the connection. "

 There is silence again when Sam opens the laptop and starts opening web browsers. She looks on at the trio. Sam is working on the laptop, Bucky is looking over Sam's shoulder watching him work, and Steve is looking at her, expectantly.

 "Oh!" She says, a blush creeping her cheeks. Steve wondered how her cool and calm demeanor was replaced by this flustered and constantly blushing personality. "I'll just… Don't worry. I'll hide out while you guys plan, if you still don't trust me. This hotel has a bar. If you need anything, I'll be there."

 She walks out of the room and Steve's eyes follow her. He stares at the door as he listens to her receding footsteps. He is tapped out of his reverie when Sam claps his hand in jubilant glee.

 "I've got Wanda on the line. Oh thank God she's safe." He exclaimed. He starts typing and everything else flowed smoothly as the communication line opened between the two parties.

* * *

Darcy walked in then, when Sam finally closed the laptop shut.

"Are you guys done? It's already midnight." Darcy says, retreating to the single chair in the far end of the room.

"Yeah." Sam says rubbing his hands. "I don't know how you managed to pull this off but we're very thankful for what you've done. We owe you." He says but Darcy only bats her hand in the air.

"Don't… I'm just doing a friend a favor." She says absentmindedly. She sits and starts to organize the wrappers and garbage on the table.

"We're not friends." Bucky replies and Darcy smiles only widens.

"I'm not talking about you."

* * *

 

Steve opens his eyes and sees Darcy, her legs tucked under her. She is wrapped up on the comforter Steve offered her. She is looking out of the window, her head resting on her fist. The moonlight shines down on her face, making her skin glow. She gazes at the night but her mind seemed far away. Steve sits up, already acknowledging the fact that he can't go back to sleep. He looks at Darcy again and she hasn't moved from her position. Bucky and Sam are cramped in one bed, both of them snoring loudly. He walks towards her and sits on the chair opposite her. When he does she stares at him and smiles.

"Hey." Darcy greets him.

"Hey." Steve replies. There is silence again and minutes go by with just the both of them staring at each other. Steve blushes under her gaze. She seemed to look at him, her gaze sweeping over every feature in his face. There she exudes a sort of lazy confidence and Steve doesn't know but he is captivated. Yet, there is a query on the tip of his tongue and he can't help but say,

"Do you seriously believe that you don't matter?" Darcy frowns at him and she begins to worry her bottom lip. She looks away then, her eyes focused on the moon in the sky. She said it, in the heat of the moment. They were arguing. The plan was for Darcy to drop them off inside the third floor of a mall parking building. Darcy started to suggest that when the three of them were secure with their other teammates, she was going to act as bait and lead the vehicles on the other direction. Steve flat out refused, stating that she would be in danger.

That's the point Rogers, I'm diverting the danger away from you!: Darcy said. Steve refuses, saying that her safety is just as important as theirs.

Steve, my safety doesn't need to matter to you: She said and the argument seemed to cease.

It was evident that Darcy wasn't going to budge so Steve acquiesced.

"You don't beat around the bush don't you." She chuckled to herself.

"Look, I'm really uncomfortable with you offering yourself as a sacrificial lamb. There could be another way. You could join us…" Darcy shakes her head again.

 "I'm not a part of this story." She says. She laughs at the confusion on his face.

"I was in New Mexico with Jane when the dreams started. You know my mother always told me that I was a lucid dreamer." Her lips tug for a second. "Thor came to me in my dreams a few months back and he tells me that Heimdall has seen the discords that you have made and the friendships you have severed, thus erupting into this civil war. He made me glimpse into the future. I don't know how but I already saw the three of you, limping to your death."

 Steve's eyes widened and his mouth go slack. He is about to speak when Darcy raised her hand to quiet him.

 "I know. That is why Thor asked me to intervene. I agreed."

"Why?"  Darcy looks down on the ground. She shrugs.

"A favor is a favor." She replies, her one clipped and short.

"Still, you didn't have to…"

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Darcy interrupted him. "Are you unhappy that you get to survive and fight another day?" She asks him, her plump lips broadening into a sheepish smile.

"No. I owe you actually. When all of this blows over. Anything you want." He says, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees."

"Alright. You owe me a roadtrip."

"What?" Steve gulps, surprised by her brazen request.

"You, me, the open road. Minus those two and cars chasing us. Think about it."

"I…" Steve blushed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Backing out now, Captain?" She says, her foot trailing up his calf and her toe tapping lightly on his knee. Steve swallows. His eyes fixed on Darcy's mischievous eyes. She giggles and it shocks him out of his well…shock. She tilts her head to the side, staring at him. She cocks an eyebrow at him and it propels him forward. His hands grab on to her sock clad foot. Kneading her sole. He watches her as she purses her lips. Her eyes goes to his hands, climbing their way to his heated gaze. His fingers start massaging her calves and she gasps.

"Anything you want." He says, his voice dipping. Darcy unwraps the blanket off her and crosses over to him. Steve looks up at her in wonder, releasing her foot as she saddled his hips.

"What if I cash in that favor now? Fuck the roadtrip." She settles her weight on his lap and Steve's hands hold a death grip on the seat's armrests. Darcy leans over, her hair a luscious chocolate curtain around her face. Her hands rest on the chair, at either side of his face.

"How about we do both?" His hands, with a mind of its own, moving to settle on her hips.

"I like how you think Rogers." She says, her lips brushing over his. Steve's eyes flutters close as Darcy kisses him, softly. Her lips coaxing his to move. She slants her head, her mouth a perfect fit. Steve responds in kind. His grip tightens on her hip. Her hands move to his cheeks, trailing to his hair. Her nails scratches his scalp and he gasps. Darcy plunges her tongue in his hot mouth. It slips and slides against his. She takes him in, greedily. Her tongue explores him. She flicks it over the roof of his mouth, tickling him. His lips clamp down on her tongue and he sucks. Darcy pulls his hair and grinds her hips, moaning.

 Steve freezes at the sound and releases her. Both of them are out of breath and his eyes are wide open. Darcy leans her forehead against his and Steve can hardly see her in the dark. Her hands releases his hair and go down to rest on his heaving chest.

"Be quiet." he whispers. Darcy giggles softly. She resumes kissing him. She places kisses all over his face, light as butterfly wings.

"It's fine." she whispers, her breath on his ears. She nibbles on his ear lobe and his hands go higher, squeezing her waist. Darcy grinds on him again and he buries his moan on her shoulder. Her lips trail down his neck, licking up his sweat. He shivers.

"Darcy." He warns but it comes off as a moan, spurring her on. He could feel the smile on her lips as she sucks on his skin. She bites him, leaving a red mark once she's done. She licks it, soothing him and his hands are in her hair, tangling them together. All thought and any sense of self-preservation leaves his mind as he drags her face back to his. He leads the kiss this time, prying her mouth open by biting her bottom lip. She lets him in and he slips his tongue in her warm mouth. He groans into the kiss. She is gripping him by the shirt collar. Her hands slip inside and they are cold against his warm chest. Her fingers brush his nipples and he pulls her closer, her body flush against his. She brings her hands to his neck and holds him. She circles her hips and Steve is almost hard against her. She moans.

 Someone thrashes under the covers and both of them stop. Darcy pulls back, Steve's lips trailing behind. She places her finger against his mouth.

"I need to breathe." She whispers.

"I'm glad that I can take your breath away." he says and Darcy rolls her eyes.

"Such a charmer." Steve gives her a peck on the lips.

"I wish you had another room." he says to her.

"I told you… It's fine." She says, her hands trailing down again. It almost reaches the hem of his shirt when Steve grabs her hands.

"I'm sorry doll, but I'm not too keen at doing it while other people are in the same room." Steve says, placing her hands back at the base of his neck. A look of confusion spreads across her face.

"They're asleep." she says. Her lips are swollen and her hands start massaging his nape. Steve resolves start to waver but he couldn't ignore his friends sleeping a few feet away from them.

"They're very light sleepers." he says.

"Then why haven't they woken up? You weren't quiet yourself either." Darcy reigns back her hand and crosses them around her chest.

"I don't know. I guess they're passed out." Steve contemplated, taking the opportunity to rub his hands around Darcy's torso. "We have a big day tomorrow. Speaking of which," his hands stop at her thigh. "why aren't you resting?" he asks her. The moon has shifted in the sky and he could see Darcy's pale blue eyes. She looks at him, confused.

"I am sleeping." she says.

"What?" Steve asks. Something rings in his ears, like a siren. It jars him back, like Darcy hitting the brakes. Everything shifts and he is woken up.

 

* * *

 

He sits up in bed, his hands grabbing the sheets. He looks out the window and the sun is in the sky. He is on the bed, alone. He looks to his right and Bucky and Sam are moaning, trying to go back to sleep. There is still ringing and he fishes a phone out of the blankets. An alarm. Everything was a dream. Yet, it felt too real. He could still feel her skin on the pads of his fingers. Her taste lingering in his mouth. Her scent was in his lungs. He could feel his erection buried in the blankets. He blushes. Before he could make it to the bathroom to deal with it, his eyes met hers.

She's in the same chair he found her in and she is staring back at him wide eyed and blushing. Her face is flushed. They both stare at each other, realizing and unsure of what had just happened. Her eyes trail down his body and her mouth opens at the tent in his blankets. She gulps and looks away.

"You should…." Darcy says, clearing her throat. " You should take care of that." She says. Steve remembers his hard on and nods at her before scurrying to the bathroom. When he closes the door, he hears Bucky groaning and Sam asks for breakfast.

"On it." she says and her footsteps pad through the room until he hears the door close.

* * *

Steve made an effort to sit in the back. He couldn't even face himself in the mirror with what happened last night or what didn't happen? It's still confusing for him. He's tried to reason with himself, after one cold shower. Maybe she just saw his hard on from a wet dream? Maybe he heard him moan her name and was creeped out? Steve felt like taking another shower. He's tried locking himself in the bathroom but that won't do.

It was easier for him, since Darcy was flat out ignoring him. She wouldn't even look at him. I guess, he deserved it. What was he thinking?

"Hey, did something happen with you and Lewis last night?" Bucky asked him as Steve helped him on the back seat. He blanched. He stared at Bucky. He gulped and shook his head. "Then why won't she stop blushing every time she sees you? Something happened." He said, his lips turning into smirk. "C'mon Steve, tell me." He says punching his shoulder. Steve's eyebrows furrowed and he stood, slamming the car door close. He turns to the other side but Sam has already settled in. He  goes to the passenger seat, his eyes veering off to Darcy. She's at the trunk, fixing her stuff. She checked out this morning and after today, she'll disappear. Steve thinks it's for the best. He takes a breath and goes in the passenger seat. Once seated he hears Sam say,

"So something happened between you and Darcy?" Steve buried his head in his hands. Before he could tell them to fuck off, the driver's door opens and Darcy piles in. She sees Steve and she looks at the two in the back.

"Ready?" she asks, her voice softer than the first time he heard it. She hears the click of three seatbelts and the car purrs to life. She drives.

A moment of silence passes and Steve thought it would be this easy. He sees Bucky opening his mouth and he holds on for dear life.

"So you never really explained how you knew when and where to save us." he says and Steve thanks Thor. He watches Darcy, her fingers gripping the wheel. His scalp tingles, remembering how she touched him. He looks away.

"Here's a snippet on life in 2016 for you Barnes. My friend Thor, also Avenger, is a god. Gods are real. I don't know about the capital G God but nothing surprises me anymore." She takes a turn. "Anyway, me and him are pretty close, family even. I'll spare you the origin story but here's what you need to know, Thor saw a vision of the three of you dying because magic and all that." She pauses, taking in both Bucky and Sam's reactions. Steve remains glued to his seat. He remembers this conversation. This happened last night. No, this happened in his dream. The lines are getting blurry. "So he asked me for help." Darcy eases into the break, stopping at a red light.

"How did he contact you?" asks Sam. "If he was on Earth, we would know."

"In her dreams." Steve answered. Darcy whips her head to look at him. He searches her face. "You told me last night, remember?" Darcy looks at him, ignoring the red light turning green. There is a honk and she focuses back on the road.

"Yeah. I did." She says. So what happened last night was real? Then how did he magically transport back to his bed? At least she didn't catch him in the heat of a wet dream.

"Your dreams?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah. I'm a pretty lucid dreamer. I'm kind of conscious while dreaming. It's weird. I used to mix up my dreams with real life. I got a handle on it once I grew older.

Thor channeled me through my dreams. I was asleep when I saw him and he warned me of what would happen and how I could stop it without disrupting the whole fabric of time and space. Pretty neat." She says. Her gaze flits over to Steve and he's still wondering if it was a dream or not.

"So you know whether you're dreaming or not?" Bucky asks.

"Yes."

"Do you have control over your body when you dream?"

"Yes."   
"Do you remember what happens in your dream after?" Darcy looks at Steve again.

"I always remember."

"So you shared a dream with this Thor?" Darcy clicks her tongue.

"I don't know? Maybe. I didn't go into the specifics. After the first two years of discovering Thor's powers and Asgardian magic, I kind of stopped caring about how it worked."

"And you call yourself a scientist."

"I'm not a scientist. I'm her assistant. I graduated with a Political Science degree." She turns at an alley and Steve could see the large parking structure they were to assemble. Hope grew in Steve's chest. Maybe the plan could work without much resistance. Maybe Darcy could come with us.

"So if I say the phrase 'In your dreams' does that have any impact on you?" Bucky asks again and Darcy rolls her eyes. She opens her mouth to answer when a bullet hits the car's bumper.

"Holy fucking shit!" She gasps.

"Hey, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Bucky says, rolling down the car window and aiming his gun.

"Oh you don't know who I've kissed with this mouth." She looks at Steve and she winks at him. His heart does a somersault. Even though bullets stared to rain on them, he couldn't feel anything but relieved that he wasn't crazy or worse, a creep.

* * *

Darcy managed to lose the black vans. They were in the parking building, ascending until the middle floor. They had a small window but now it was slowly closing. She was panting hard, Steve thinks it the adrenaline rushing through her body. A bullet crashed through her window. Her arm is bleeding but she isn't minding the pain. The three of them told her to pull over, they could take over. She stepped on the accelerator, stubborn as ever.

Steve could see Clint and the others waiting by an idle van. He looks back at Darcy, wincing at the pain in her arm. He looks back and Sam and Bucky are fine.

"This is it folks, thank you for availing Lewis' Carpool Service." She says in a dull voice. Clint comes into view and Darcy stops the car in front of him.

"Stay alive Lewis." Bucky says as he gets out of the car. Sam pats her shoulder and exits too. He jogs up to Clint and they exchange words. Other people start to exit the van and Darcy doesn't recognizes them. She is staring at him now, expectantly.

"You can come with us. You don't have to do this. You're arm…" He starts but Darcy cuts him off.

"I'm not a part of this story, Steve. I told you last night." she says, cradling her injured arm..

"At least let us bandage your arm."

"We don't have time. "

"I can't just leave you."

"My job here is done." Darcy said, raising her voice. She looks at him and he sees her eyes start watering. "You need to go." she said, her voice pleading. A spike of anger bursts in Steve's chest. This isn't fair.

"You stay the fuck alive Lewis." He says, unbuckling his seat belt.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth." she says smiling at him.

"I kissed you with this mouth." He said. There. It’s out there. If it's real, she'll smile. If it's not, then she can shoot him from where he sits. He watches with bated breath as her lips stretch into a smirk. It's not a smile but it'll do.

"You did. Didn't you?" she says. "But I don't think it was real enough." Steve grabs her by the lapels of her jacket and kisses her. Her mouth was open and he slips his tongue in her. He feels comforted, knowing that he could remember every curve and dip of her. He pulls back. "I owe you a roadtrip." He says as he gets out of the car, ignoring Bucky and Sam's hoots and hollers. Darcy shifts gears and revs up the engine.

"Oh Rogers, how you take my breath away." She says, blowing him a kiss. He closes the door and she drives away. Bucky grabs him by the shoulder and he refuses to move.

"They spot the vans coming, we need to hide." Bucky says, and they do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I know that you're at the edge of your seat for Codename: Frostbite and I assure you I am working hard on that fic! But, I've been writing this one for months now and I just completed it now. So this is unbeta-ed so take the errors with a grain of salt. 
> 
> (Also I'm not satisfied with the ending either so I don't know if I should add a second chapter or not.)
> 
> Leave some love and reviews.   
> <3 <3


End file.
